


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bathtime

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [107]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray share a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Bathtime




End file.
